Kirby Drabbles
by Tsutarja-cuteness101
Summary: Short stories that I've written, either for tumblr or on a whim, that I felt would just be best all together. Obviously, they all vary in content and such, though I'll try to say what's going on and if they have anything to worry about. Most are oneshots, but there'll be some that have multiple parts.
1. Drabble Duo

_**it feels kinda weird to start out with, but, since these two drabbles are kinda...short, i figured i'd put them together**_

 _ **this first one, i...actually don't remember the prompting for, since it was made a year ago  
however, my version of Magolor generally never gets angry, unless you insult/threaten Kirby, and that's what this was meant to show off.**_

 ** _aside from fixing typos and such, i'm leaving pretty much all of the tumblr drabbles as they were originally written_**  
 ** _i'll add a small explanation behind Proto-who's going to be referenced in at least one other thing-when i can think of one that doesn't sound...weird_**

 _ **that aside, i think it being just a random story for tumblr to enjoy shows...maybe a bit too much**_

 _ **as for the second one, i got an actual prompt for my muses to look into a mirror and see an alternate universe  
feel free to put your shipping goggles on, because that IS a shipping AU**_

* * *

-Untitled- (has some violence)

It had been a fairly quiet and peaceful day at Mags' home and park, as everyone else was busy for…some odd reason. (Magolor himself rather disliked all the frosty white stuff on the ground, which he was later told was called "snow".)

Well…everyone except that stupid knight.

The knight in question was a Sir Meta, from Proto's universe, as Magolor remembered him. Regardless, he had arrived in the park, probably looking for Kirby. Only…their ensuing conversation didn't remain civil long enough for the halcandran to find out.

Somehow, the topics changed into a sudden tirade about Kirby genuinely trusting and liking the halcandran after what he had done. A never-ending string of insults towards the little hero that he was forced to listen to until…

"DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT KIRBY! DON'T EVEN _THINK_ IT!", he shouted, practically diving towards the other.

Magolor couldn't tell you which part of that finally made him snap. Just that Meta simply would not shut up.

Just that he was going to **make** him shut up.

This act, however, only caught Meta Knight a little off-guard, even though Mags had initially stayed as quiet and docile as ever until that moment.

Though the wizard was firing off as many magic attacks he could think of in his rage(which is to say one, repeatedly), they were easily deflected. When he got too close, the puffball slashed at him, knocking him to the side. Yet, he charged towards his opponent again, and when the blade came towards him…

 ** _SHNK!_**

Blood splattered onto the blade and Mags' clothes as he willingly impaled one of his hands on the sword's spikes to keep it from hitting him. And, with the sword firmly stuck, he charged up another attack.

This time, it hit, blasting off the knight's mask.

Finally freeing his sword, Meta chose to continue fighting without it-well, more like he wasn't getting any chance to get it back.

Magolor continued to attack, now dropping the magic in favor of repeatedly hitting and punching MK whenever he got close enough. As a result, it wasn't too long before both of them were bloody, and, mostly in the warrior's case, bruised.

And it was still a little while until Kirby finally came by, and broke them up…

* * *

-Royalty AU- (no violence)

"C'mon, cheer up. It's not so bad with me, is it?"

"…"

"Kirbyyyy?"

"…"

The giant, corrupted creature sighed, folding his arms across his chest. "Do you want to go to a different planet? Is that it?" The one they were currently on was the creature's favorite-Pop Star.

"…" Kirby stared off into space, a depressed gaze focused on nothing in particular. It was if all of his happiness and soul had been sucked out of him, though the ruler would protest that such a thing hadn't happened.

"C'mooon, speak to me, please?"

"…"

"…Kirby", his tone suddenly grew harsh, "You are aware I'll allow you to do whatever you want, as long as you do what I want in return, right? We already reached an agreement on one thing-you'll stay by my side, and I swear to never harm those three or any of your other friends. Now, I want you to talk to me.

So, let's meet another agreement. What do you want in exchange for that? Anything. Anything at all."

"…Answers."

"-Hm?"

"I want answers."

Answers? To what? "Ok, shoot.", he gave an almost eager gesture with his hands.

"Why did you do all of this? And why did you choose to keep me instead of the others? Why didn't you just kill us all?"

"Hmph…" He frowned. Obviously, Kirby hadn't been paying attention before, had he? "I did all of this because I wanted to-the universe is such a vast place with so many disgusting planets, I figured everything would be better under my rule." No, that wasn't it. Not at all…but he didn't remember that.

"I chose you over the others because you're my closest friend, Kirby. You were the nicest and friendliest out of the four of you, so, naturally, I assumed you'd be the best to constantly have around."

He adjusted the Master Crown a bit, as it had been digging into a rather painful spot, before poking Kirby's smaller, matching crown, which, despite being rather fancy, was just a normal crown.

"As for your last question, who wants to rule for eternity all by their lonesome? Every king needs a queen, after all~"

—-

Magolor looked on, disturbed, confused, and utterly disgusted by this alternate universe. He almost wanted to break the mirror. What the heck…!?

Kirby, who had viewed this at a different time than his friend, matched the confusion and disturbed feelings. However, he ultimately found himself a bit more curious as to the rest of this alternate's story…  
The sheer fact that the Magolor in the mirror had kept that Kirby and the others alive out of some kind of attachment interested him.

* * *

 ** _...on a side note, i was working on an actual backstory for the Royalty AU, but i wound up losing it what i had, so i'll have to rewrite all of that...  
sounds like so much fun, huh?_**


	2. Hallow and Scorpio

_this drabble's one of the ones i made on a whim, though it started out as a small comic, and i don't have a real explanation of where these two are or how they got here  
best guess, Shadow Dedede's castle, Scorpio went to do his thing, and Hallow followed him_

 _Scorpio is Mirror Taranza, Hallow is Mirror Marx  
Lico/"big brother" is Shadow Galacta, who, currently, is the only one in Mirror World that likes Hallow. (also, a different word was used to describe him, with the same meaning, but...i felt awkward about leaving it in.)  
Hopefully the other two mentioned are obvious_

 _also, Hallow has a giant crush on Scorpio, but his advances are unrecognized and unwanted.  
spoiler alert: nothing ever comes from it either, and he eventually gives up_

* * *

 ** _BAM!_**

Scorpio's hand futilely slammed against the wall. Tears were forming at his two, main eyes.  
"AUGH! No way out!", he shouted, growling slightly, "We're trapped..."

"...w-well...it's not _so_ bad, i-is it...?"

He whipped around to face the noddy he was trapped with, scowling. " _Not so bad_!?"

"I-I mean, at least we're together, r-right?", Hallow quickly attempted to remedy, his face turning a violent shade of red as he spoke.

The floralian scoffed, "Yea...just who I want to be with - the guy on Shadow's hate list, 'cause he's sharing the 'hero' title with him."

Hallow looked away, turning even redder.

"..." After a moment, Scorpio sunk to the ground with a groan. He buried his face into a pair of hands, wrapping the other four around himself. "I can't believe I got trapped...Wish Master was here...he could get me out..."

Hallow fidgeted awkwardly, wishing he could reach a wing over to comfort the other...  
...but that'd take up too much of the already small space they had.

There had to be something else they could do, to bide time if nothing else.  
He was fully confident Lico would come rescue them soon, they just needed to not panic.

"...w...why do you work for him anyway?", he suddenly asked, a rather...impulsive and hopeful idea forming in his head.

"-hm?"

"D-DMK, I mean...  
He can't be a _good_ boss, right?"

"And since when is any of that your business?", Scorpio growled, shooting a glare that made the other flinch.

...When no response came, he sighed unhappily.  
"What else was I supposed to do anyway? I needed protection, and her majesty..." He trailed off.  
Upon realizing he had gone quiet, he then added, "I can't leave either; Master's goons would just hunt me down if I tried to do so without his permission, and I'm 'too valuable' to give up."

Hallow gulped, taking the information in.  
"...w-well...", he started slowly, watching the spider, whom had taken to staring at the floor, "...y-you could join me and big brother. We could protect you."

His company looked up at him again, with an expression of disbelief this time. "Really? Two of the biggest enemies to my Master, who would slaughter any of his minions without a second thought? Gee, I certainly feel _safe_ now..."

"I-I wouldn't-"

"You have.", Scorpio replied bitterly. The last two words died in Hallow's throat. "You've killed them in fits of revenge, though everyone else generally believes otherwise.  
Don't think I don't know that."

He shifted, averting his gaze in shame. He couldn't deny killing before, but...  
"...Y-you really would be safe with us though", he protested feebly, "B-brother wouldn't hurt you, if I asked him not to..."

"Oh? And what proof do you have?"

"...I-I trust him."

"Well, I don't. And, frankly, I don't trust YOU either."

"B-but-!"

"As far as I'm concerned", the spy continued, "you two are just planning to get my trust so you can kill me."  
...Okay, maybe that was giving the duo _far_ too much credit, but it happens.  
He knew it did; it was his job, after all.

"W-we'd never..."

But it was about as useless as pounding on the walls some more.  
Scorpio turned away, angry and resigned. He almost gave an aura of daring - keep pushing your luck, give him an excuse, any excuse, to hurt you. To yell at you.  
To work off this extra stress that was gathering in his gut...

He could already feel the lashings he'd get for getting trapped, hear DMK's angered yelling...

Hallow feebly backed into a corner, wishing he could become smaller, or disappear entirely.  
His intentions had been misinterpreted entirely, and there's no way he could have made himself look like a bigger fool...

The only comfort he had was that Lico would be here soon...


	3. Dark Crafter

**_this is a drabble i made meant to introduce Dark Crafter as a character i was gonna use on tumblr  
but, then, tumblr's so far behind on everything i planned out, i lost interest in the site, and the character, and this never got posted_**

 ** _no swearing or blood in this, though_**

* * *

 _Pain._

That was his only thought, as he exploded, and his ill-gotten color was taken away from him.

Pain and regret.  
Regret that he lost, regret that he let his pleasant new emotions get the better of him.

Perhaps if he hadn't been so amused by fighting with Kirby, he could have won.  
If he just hadn't wanted to toy with him a little more...

...but could he really be blamed for that moment of weakness? He had never felt amusement before! Or happiness...

But he could feel pain. Pain, regret, anger, sadness...  
...fear.

He was afraid.

Did dark matter have an afterlife? Could he even truly die?

Then he opened his eyes again.

Physically, he couldn't feel anything. Not cold, nor warmth, and the pain had certainly left...

Was this what death was like?

Sure, the planets and stars were still surrounding him, but he saw no one else. There was no reason for him to believe he wasn't dead...

...And if he was still alive...?

He didn't want to stay here, alone, for eternity.  
At the same time, he couldn't report back to his creator-after this failure, that was begging for a fate worse than death.

...What about Pop Star?  
Surely the planet was big enough for Kirby and Bandana to never be able to find him again?  
With all of its creatures, there was no way he could be alone...

With that in mind, he struggled around until he could get in the direction he felt sure the planet was in.  
Once that was done, he began heading there. It was easy, as he typically floated anyway.

 _Pop Star..._

It was very pretty. He remembered thinking that.  
He could also...sort of remember feeling something while he was there...  
...Happiness, maybe...?

He could recall words to describe happiness-pleasant, good, addicting-, however, they meant nothing to him.

Why didn't he feel happy at the thought of returning?  
All he could muster was frustration! Annoyance!  
It was almost as though the emotion had been taken from him...

...and that thought haunted him all the way back.

Once he finally touched down (figuratively speaking), he glanced around, becoming slightly blinded by the sights around him.

Color! This place had all of its color back!  
...That explained it.

He, himself, didn't have any color anymore, did he? And without that-without the soul in it-he didn't have positive emotions.

He was back to normal...something he _really_ didn't want.

Immediately, he set his hands down on the grass below him, sucking it dry of color.  
It didn't give him emotions like he wanted, but it was a start.

...Of course, while he was doing that, a curious passerby came over, wondering what he was up to.  
That was its first mistake.

Its second?

"...um...Excuse me, sir", the person tapped on his, er, side, "what're you doi-?"  
Then it gave a shriek as a hand latched onto its face, draining the creature of color as well.

He chuckled, amused. Dreamland's inhabitants were horribly dim, for the most part...

Once that was finished, he went and added a few more things for good measure; no other people came by, though he didn't seem to need them anyway.  
When he was done, he seemed to have full range again.

In order to keep the mess as...conspicuous as possible, he set the creature down in the grass he had used, attempting to arrange everything so it looked like a rather boring statue.  
Edibles were merely eaten, though they now lacked flavor.

Glancing back at his handiwork, giving a satisfied nod.  
Unless someone went poking around, it wasn't horribly obvious he had been here.

Then, with that knowledge, he wandered off, to do Nova knew what.  
Perhaps, maybe...just to indulge himself some more...


	4. Magolor's Coma part one

_this is for an event that happened on my Kirby blog, where Mags wound up taking a blow for Kirby, which knocked him into a coma for fifteen days  
_ _Kirby doesn't deal with it well_

 _the ball-Meta is just a ball with, i think, a cutout of Meta's mask on it_

 _though this universe's Meta was not why it was made_

* * *

"-SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

How did it end up like that? Screaming at Meta Knight at the top of his lungs, saying something he had never told anyone before?

Meta just seemed to thrive off of pressing one's buttons until they couldn't take it anymore.

Maybe the hero would have been more patient if he wasn't already stressed out, worried about his actual friend. Maybe the absolute anger had been born from the absolute lack of sleep he had, and the screaming was from having all of his past mistakes thrown back at him, even though he quite clearly remembered all of the horrible things the knight had done beforehand…

But there all of his anger went-coming out in a long rant-vent, ending with that one sentence. Surely, sir Meta Knight wouldn't let that fly…? Even if the pink puff didn't want to fight…

"…hmph…As you wish", MK responded coldly, turning and, surprisingly, walking away.

Kirby watched him leave, still fuming so much that he didn't care that the situation had ended so…easily…

Storming back to his house, he took the ball-Meta his other friend, Proto, had made for him for Christmas, out of its hiding spot, and grabbed the nearest sharp object he could find.

Mercilessly, he cut into the thing, puncturing and just outright shredding it a few times. In all honesty, though it was meant to be harmed, some part of him doubted it was meant to be in such a violent fashion. If the onslaught kept up, nothing would be left…

But the rest of him didn't really care.

After he was done, he threw himself into his bed, still as angry and hurt as ever…

Despite getting his violent urges out, Kirby didn't feel any better. Despite finally telling Meta Knight off, he didn't feel any sort of satisfaction.

Instead, he curled up, gripping his pillow close to him, and began just flat-out crying. How long ago was it that he had done such a thing…?

…Right, back when Magolor came to apologize to him, earlier last year…

However, there was no one to comfort him this time. No one to make him feel any better about this…not even ask what was wrong. In an odd way, he preferred it. As stupid as it might sound, he hated telling people about his problems.

He was the one that was supposed to help people! Not the other way around!…Not that he truly minded it…It just made him feel…

…useless.

"…"

Kirby rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. That was it wasn't it? Hearing all of the mistakes from his past, after he had worked so hard to forget them and function properly, made him feel useless.

He wasn't supposed to feel like this.

The puffball was the hero! If anything, he was supposed to feel fulfilled and happy, wasn't he? Not depressed over losing friends that may have never really been his friends in the first place. Not paranoid of being completely abandoned when the people around him no longer needed him.

Not exhausted from…lack of…sleep…


	5. Magolor's Coma part two

Kirby was happily playing with his friends - Fumu, Bun, Gooey, Marx, and Magolor - in a meadow that was a little too bright, though he didn't really care. Had their fun and laughter not been filling the area, it would have been completely silent, as they appeared to be the only life there…but no one noticed.

As they continued their games, Fumu and Bun began…growing. Aging up, year by year, until they were adults. When that happened, the siblings stopped.

Backing away, they turned and began walking off.

"-W-wait a minute, you two!", Kirby gasped, trying to stop them, "Where are you going!?" Though he could see both of their mouths moving, no sound came from either of them. Soon enough, they were out of sight. "…Fumu…? Bun…?"

He could feel a knot tightening in his chest. Why were they leaving? Wasn't playing around fun like it always was? Or…

"They're just checking on the preparations", Marx chirped, interrupting the puff's thoughts. His voice, however, was a little…off. Just a bit too quiet.

How had the puffball not noticed before?

Regardless, Kirby stared back at him, now more confused, "Preparations…?"

It was Gooey's turn to talk…but, his voice was so quiet that it was impossible to tell what he was saying-it sounded like gibberish!

"That's right!", Magolor suddenly said, having apparently heard the dark matter just fine, "You saved everyone, after all! You deserve it!" The halcandran's voice came out nice and clear, unlike the others.

Although worried about his friends' voices, he chose not to worry about the "preparations". It was obvious the three of them were grateful to him, so it couldn't be anything bad…right?

"Saved everyone…?" Well, he _had_ protected Pop Star-heck, even the entire universe-several times. That had to be what they were referring to…

"…Yea…I suppose I did, didn't I?", Kirby smiled, actually feeling proud of himself for once. The only response he got were nods.

Looking between his friends, his smile eventually slid off of his face. All three of them were staring at him.

Glaring at him.

After a long, slightly awkward silence, he realized they were going to play anymore, and Fumu and Bun weren't coming back. The pink puff opened his mouth to suggest something (despite not having any ideas quite yet), only to be cut off.

"Yes…You saved everyone…"

Kirby focused on Marx, who had spoken up. To his shock, the noddy had begun…mutating.

A golden wing with two claws on it, and multi-colored "scales" of sorts began slowly tearing its way out of his side…only to distort, all the way down to the parts still inside the creature's body, turning the gold to violet and causing another claw to join the others. His initially tiny fangs grew, easily jutting out of his mouth.

The middle of Marx's body, however, began opening up like someone cut into it, gushing unnatural, bright green blood.

" **Why couldn't you save me!?** ", the monster demanded, screeching in a distorted voice Kirby could never forget, " **Aren't we** **friends** **Kirby!?** "

Kirby backed away, horrified, panicking… "W-we _are_ friends!", he stuttered out.

" **Then why did you kill me!?** ", it shrieked, furious as ever.

The little hero glanced around desperately, hoping one of the other two would back him up…

But, alas, it's never that easy, is it?

Both Gooey and Magolor had started changing as well.

Gooey sprouted "wings" of his own. White appendages that split off into red "feathers". These ones clashed with the rest of him in such a way, they were obviously not meant to be at all. He floated up off of the ground, a bright yellow halo appearing over his head. As with Marx, he started bleeding as well-the crimson liquid flowed out of his mouth, and his sides where the wings were connected.

Though Magolor didn't lose a single drop of blood, he wasn't fairing any better.

His ears grew and curved at an awkward angle, splitting free from the fabric that had previously concealed them. His hands grew into sharp, claw-like fingers, and Magolor himself began to grow. Cutting off his collar with a single swipe, an eye had appeared in his now smiling mouth, making it glare down at Kirby. After that, it didn't take long for his face to _melt_ slightly.

" **WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE US!?** ", the three grotesques roared in near-unison, " **WE WERE SUFFERING TOO!** "

"I-I-I…"

Kirby wanted to flee. Run away and never look back. But he couldn't even budge…paralyzed by fear, and guilt.

" **YOU JUST TRIED TO KILL US!** "

He felt tears run down his face. He couldn't deny the truth…he couldn't say anything in his defense…

He couldn't bear looking at his old friends any longer, despite being unable to do anything about it.

All the star warrior could do was give a small whimper. _I'm sorry…_

They closed in on him, each eagerly trying to get closer for an attack. Yet, he still couldn't move in the slightest.

 _I'm sorry…I'm sorry…_

Marx was the first to get to him, sinking his fangs into the pink puff's flesh.

Kirby shot up, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Panting, he glanced around his room, ignoring the burning in his throat.

…Wait…his room…?

"…Just a dream…", he mumbled, laying back. The scene still replayed in his mind, even though he was finally awake.

Thinking it over, he couldn't help feeling rather guilty over what had happened in the past, though he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Nothing except protect Ma-

 _Magolor!_ Kirby quickly sat up again, now filled with concern for his currently comatose friend.

Had the halcandran woken up yet? Perhaps now would be a good time to check…

He glanced outside, noting that it was still pitch black out. He had woken up at barely past midnight, if the puffball had to guess…which meant it'd probably be for the best he stay inside for now, lest he accidentally wake, and anger, Dedede.

 _LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Kirby shuddered, leaning back.

Right, he also had to be worried about Meta Knight. Though the knight had agreed to leave him alone, the little hero wasn't sure about how much he believed it. MK could easily be stalking him right now, waiting for him to head over to Magolor…or, possibly worse, the ex-soldier could be at the castle instead of the Halberd, for once.

In that case, showing up in the dead of night was bound to raise quite a bit of suspicion-something Kirby needed to avoid as best as he could.

Besides, the alien was probably perfectly fine right now. Even Meta needed to sleep!

…Yet…even with that thought trying to reassure him, the sun eventually rose, with the pink puff still wide awake…


End file.
